To Love and Be loved in Return
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: A penniless writer, a sparkling diamond, and a starstruck romance...what happens when you get drunk on absinthe and you have a crazy dream about a nightclub called the Moulin Rouge? Christian knows...Please review! I sware it's good!!
1. Just a Dream

To Love and Be Loved in Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Jolie, Joanna, Adrienne, Viollette, Alexandre, and of course Fitz. They are mine SO YOU CAN"T TAKE THEM!!!! No I am just kidding…..who would want to take my characters anyway?!?! But if you really did…..I don't know why you would……just ask…I don't really care!!!

A/N: What if Christian had dreamed every thing up? What he had never really met Satine or Zidler or the Duke? What if everything was just a figment of his imagination?? 

_________________________________________________________

Christian rubbed his eyes. He stood up from the table and walked to the large window that sat in front of him. A sudden pain ached his head and he grabbed a hold of it. He allowed the pain to subside before turning back to his type writer. He took a deep breath and sat down. He let his thoughts overtake himself as he silently studied the blank paper stuck deep inside the machine. He rubbed his eyes again as a final thought struck him……_SATINE?!?!?! _

Christian looked around his garret, as if he expected to find her huddled in a corner somewhere, and found several abandoned glasses of Absinthe. He immediately got up from his seat and inspected the glasses. He picked them each up, one by one, and studied them thoroughly. Nothing…..no reason to explain his dream.

Oh, what a dream it had been….a nightclub, a strange man, a tyrant, drunk men, beautiful women. That's when he struck something. An image appeared in his mind…..a woman, a woman with fiery red hair, a women with sparkling blue eyes, a woman with the voice of an angel. _Who is she?? _Christian thought to himself. _Satine_………

Christian tightly closed eyes and breathed in deep. He let all his remembrance of the dream float around in his head…_Where is she now???_ He thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes back up and looked around. He needed to find answers, answers for his dreams. He wanted to know who she was and why he dreamed about her. He knew one thing already, however, he had loved her and she had loved him in return. His suddenly had felt his own heart break….it was his first real love but yet, she wasn't even real. At least, he didn't think she was.

Christian shut his eyes and bowed his head. He stayed like that for a while until a familiar face popped down the hole that was made only yesterday. Satie popped his head in the hole and looked about Christian's garret. Christian looked back up at him with swollen eyes. Satie climbed down the ladder and went by Christian's side. He sat down on the bed and looked at Christian. Christian looked back at him with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Christian, was the matter?" Satie asked. Christian looked back at the floor. He slowly ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Satie just stared at him and searched his eyes for an answer. Christian looked back at Satie.

"I had the strangest dream," Christian looked back at the floor and clamped his hands together. Satie still looked at him. "It was about a girl, a most beautiful one at that. Her hair was a flow of red silk. Her eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Her voice of a gentle brook. For the first time in my life I was in love. I was in love with a dream. She lived in a world of poverty and sadness and she seemed to light up the room every time she entered it. I remember going to a club, a club of your dreams, filled to the end with women, beautiful women. She came out and touched my heart simply by glancing my way. I recited my poetry for her and simply mistook me for a Duke. When I convinced her to love me on top of her glamorous elephant. Then, when she went with the Duke and she realized her love for me." Christian paused and closed his eyes again. Satie inched closer to Christian.

"Was that it?" Satie asked curiously.

"Well, you see, I was hired to write a bohemian play and the night of the production……she…..she," Christian found it incredibly difficult to say the dreaded word….Dead. He took some more deep breaths and relaxed himself. "She died." Christian stood up and walked to the window once more. He couldn't bare the thought. Even though he had never seen her, touched her, smelled her….his dream was so……real. He loved some one for the first time in his life. He just couldn't figure out who she was or why he dreamed of her. And, why did he feel so bad about her death? It was as if she was his real love. But just exactly who was she?

Satie came up behind him and stood behind him. Christian stared blankly out the window. Satie buried his hands in his pockets and joined Christian in the act of staring. There was a long silence before either spoke again. Christian was the one to break it.

"Who was she Satie?" Christian asked, still staring out into the town below.

"Do you know her name?" Satie asked him in return, coming up on Christian's side. 

"Satine," Christian replied, turning to face Satie. Satie's face lighted up.

"Satine? Are you sure?" Satie asked astounded. Christian nodded and turned back to the window. 

"Satie, what exactly happened to me last night?" Christian turned back to face him. Satie moved over to Christian's bed and sat down to think.

"You were drunk on Absinthe," Satie replied. "We pulled you upstairs to help us rehearse and you got drunk." Christian turned back to the window once again. 

"Christian, if you would excuse me, I have some, uh, things to discuss with the other Bohos!" Satie said flatly as he turned towards the ladder, not even waiting for an answer. Christian watched him go up into the second floor and cast his eyes upon the mirror. 

The Greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and beloved in return……


	2. Satine

The doors of the Moulin Rouge opened at exactly the same time everyday. At that moment, the rich men would sweep themselves away to the place where all your dreams came to. By the time they would come out they would be drunk and not able to care for their own selves. The women would seduce them by only looks and be paid for love. The men would pay a price of millions just for what seems to be a night that would only be expected in their dreams.

Of the many dancers at the Moulin Rouge, there was only one that was a real find. She was pick out of the whole lot. She had fiery red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and the voice of an angel. Her name, low and behold, was Satine. She was a courtesan at the infamous nightclub and stole many a heart from men. She would dance her heart out and the men would come crawling. She had made a living out of this and was very content with herself. There was only one problem, such a difficult problem that Satine did not wish to deal with and so she locked it up inside herself. This problem ate through her like fire to paper and ached her heart, she was lonely.

It was true, Satine had never been in love. She would see couples holding hands and walking together on the streets of Montmartre, France and how she wished she could have something like that. She desperately wanted someone, someone to love and who would love her, someone to care for when they are sick, someone to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, someone who would comfort her when things were bad…..someone like that. 

Satine had never been loved before, let alone in love. Her mother had left home, when Satine was six, to pursue her acting career. Her mother was soon robbed and killed while backstage for her first performance. Satine's father was always drunk and never able to accurately raise Satine and her three sisters. When her father was arrested, Satine was taken care by her oldest sister Karoline along with her younger sisters, Madeline and Tatinia. Her sister Karoline was not the nicest person you would meet. She often hit her sisters which caused scaring, depending on what she had hit them with. When Satine reached the age of 16, however, she left home and ran away to Paris, where she met Harold. He took her under his wing and showed her the ropes of the Moulin Rouge. Now here she was, all grown up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Satine placed the comb back on her vanity. She stared deep into the mirror at the dazzling image of a women looking back her. She smiled to herself and primped her hair a little bit, making it absolutely perfect for her special performance. This was a special performance indeed, many people were coming to see her including the well-known hero, Harbin the VII. He had the looks of a man made in heaven but the soul of the devil himself. He was just about one of the cruelest men that was living.

Satine tried thinking about something, anything, about the upcoming performance and Harbin. She tried concentrating on a picture of her ex lover Guerin who she had given her heart to, but he had only given it back for he had another on his mind, Violette. Violette was Satine's dearest friend. Violette had chocolate brown hair and pale skin. He eyes were alike with Satine, sparkling blue. They had met long ago, in grade school, and were close as ever. Violette was a can-can dancer, at the Moulin Rouge, as well. 

Satine's other best friend was a beautiful women named Jolie, who, also, was a dancer at the Moulin Rouge. Unlike Violette or Satine Jolie had blonde hair that shone in the sun. Alexandre was in love with her. Yes, there were problems at the Moulin Rouge. The girls were all forbidden to love for real, even though most of them ended up in love anyway. They would hide their warmth and compassion for another soul from the drunken men and most of all Harold Zidler, the owner of the Moulin Rouge.

All of Zidlers pride was in Satine, making others jealous all except Violette and Jolie, who had the most kindest souls, and looked for ways to improve their dancing. Zidler often spoiled Satine with flowers, jewelry, beautiful dresses, bigger dressing room, and other things as well. Yes, Satine was his favorite. He was almost like her very own father. Satine loved Harold in return, as Harold would give her comfort and support. His words of forbidden love had sunk deep into her skin and she was yet the only one convinced that love was nothing but a thought that came upon the lips of foolish people looking to get hurt. Yet, the only reason she believed that so much was because of Guerin. When Satine was hurt by his feelings, Harold had comforted her and treated her with kindness and respect. He had convinced her that love was nothing but stupid. Satine believed him……

Satine had pinned the back of her hair up and away from her pale face, and had only let a few soft curls hang down on her shoulder. She pulled a very large, very expensive, diamond necklace around her neck and posed in the mirror. She flashed a Sparkling Diamond smile at herself before getting up to dress up in her costume. She pulled the silver straps over he right shoulder and then went on to her left shoulder. She had Marie tie up the back of her outfit. Her already slim waist was pulled down to an even smaller size. When Marie had finished Satine twirled around in front of the mirror, checking herself over. She placed her top hat on and gloves. She checked herself over once more and walked out of her dressing room.

Satine steadily moved down the hallway into the entrance hall of the Moulin Rouge. As she placed herself upon the swing made to lower her down among the hundreds of men, Satine glance through the crowd. She searched for the famous Harbin when someone caught her eye. He was rather handsome man with Jet-black hair. He wore a soft smile on his face which made him look as if he hadn't wanted to come here. He looked around the room at the beauty of such a place before taking off his own top hat. Satine smiled at him, even though he had not seen her. 

__

If only I could have found a man like him. Satine thought to herself. Although she agreed with Harold, on the whole love is stupid thing, she couldn't help the aching in her heart, longing for some one to love her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christian had no wanted to come to such a place as the Moulin Rouge but, as a favor to Satie, he agreed to come along. He could not help the feeling that he had been feeling all day for the women in his dreams. He still had yet to figure out who she was and it was weird because it was as if he loved her but yet he didn't even know her. How he had loved her long red hair and her beautiful eyes. He missed them so, but how did all that absinthe make up all these things in his head? Christian pondered that for a second before Satie shook him ferociously. Christian looked at Satie, startled. Satie pointed up to the ceiling, of the dazzling nightclub, at a hole. A women was slowly being lowered down upon them all.

Christian watched with amusement as the woman was being lowered. It seemed to be the most interesting feature of the evening. The girl floated in midair on the swing and began to sing with one of the most beautiful voices he had heard since……..

The French are glad to die for love

They delight in fighting duels

But I prefers a man who lives 

And gives expensive Jewels

"SATINE!!" Christian gasped. Satie looked at him but Christian kept his glare upon Satine. Christian's eyes grew wide as his breath caught up in his chest. Watched Satine tease the men with her radiant looks and glamorous voice.

A Kiss on the hand may be quite continental 

But Diamonds are a girls best friend

A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental

On your humble flats 

Or help you feed your pussycat

Christian could have sworn that she had given him some looks a couple of times. He couldn't believe that it was her, his dream girl. She was a reality….but why had he dreamt of her?? He couldn't figure it out for the life of him. Christian kept his eyes glued to the dancing Satine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Men grow cold 

As girls grow old

And we all lose our charms in the end

But square cut or pear shape

These rocks don't lose their shape

Diamonds are a girls best friend

Satine pranced around the dance hall floor. She was pleased with herself for making all the men squeal at her feet. She looked up in the crowd above her at the man she had seen earlier. She was alarmed to find that he had been looking at her in return with the widest smile of his face as if they were old friends. Satine turned her vision back to the scowling men and continued on.

Tiffany's!

Car tier!

Cause we are living in a martial world 

And I am a martial girl!

Satine smiled at them all and kicked up her leg. She flung her head back and danced on and on. She could feel eyes upon her, unfriendly eyes. She turned to see, not the boy, but……..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christian stared at his beauty. He longed to be with her for so long and yet he didn't even know her. He wanted to meet her, but how would he? The girl continued singing her song as if to him like he was the only man in the room.

Come and get me boys!

Black Star!

Rosh Caw!

Talk to me Harry Zidler, Tell me all about!

There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer

But diamonds are a girls best friend

There my come a time hot boiled employer thinks your awful nice

But get that ice or else no dice!

Diamonds are girls best

Diamonds are a girls best

Diamonds are a girls best

Christian watched Satine disappear behind a circle of Can-can dancers and watched eagerly as they danced around her and Harold Zidler. He watched as she emerged from them around a mere few 30 seconds later.

Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses

Diamonds……. are a…… girls………Best………..Friend!


	3. Your Song

Christian got up eagerly jumped from his seat the moment Satine had left his view. He pushed himself past the crowd trying desperately to keep focus on the dance hall incase she came back out. Satie and the other bohos were so drunk that they didn't even bother to get up from their own seats to follow Christian. 

Christian eventually got around to the front of the Moulin Rouge and crossed to enormous wooden floor to the opposite wall. He edged his way among all the can-can and tango dancers until he was able to reach the back hallway. Being careful not to be seen, for it was against the rules to go backstage, Christian crept against the wall, through the door, and into another hallway. 

Christian kept himself quiet until he reached the end of this hallway and was out of sight from the guards. The hallway was pitch black except for the speck of light that came from the end of the Hallway, letting Christian know that that was were he needed to go, and it appeared to becoming from someone's dressing room. _What if that's her dressing room??_ Christian thought to himself as he deviously slipped down the hall. 

When he had finally reached the end, he pulled away from the wall and peeked down the hallway to his right to make sure that not a single soul was approaching him. When he was sure that no one was coming he quietly came up the dressing room door that lay ajar. He heard a tiny voice coming from inside the room, it was a women and she was crying. Christian, feeling horrible for this poor soul, knocked on her door. He could tell by the upcoming silence that the women was trying to hide her tears. Christian opened the door slightly, letting more light hit the dark hallway. The women turned to face him and Christian backed against the door.

"What do you want?" The women asked with a slight snuffle in her voice. Christian studied the women over and realized that was her, it was Satine…..the girl of his dreams. She was there, right in front of him and how he wanted to hold her and comfort her for she looked so forlorn. 

"I….I am sorry mam, I, uh, heard you crying and wanted to see what was the matter," Christian grabbed the top hat off his head and held it in his hands as he looked down at the floor. Satine turned back to the mirror and wiped away her remaining tears. Christian slowly came closer to her. "If you want me to leave then I will," Christian assured her in a gentle voice.

"No, it's….it's alright. Just….sit down, uh, here," Satine dabbed her handkerchief at her face as she patted on the bed and motioned for him to sit. 

"Do you mind if I ask you what is wrong?" Christian asked, sitting on the bed and staring right at Satine. Satine quickly perked up and sat up straight. She played with the handkerchief as she spoke to him in reply.

"No one could possibly help me," Satine once again took the handkerchief to her eye and wiped more tears away. "You see, I……I….I'm just so…" Satine took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to reveal her biggest secret to some one she had just met but who else would she tell? "Lonely," Satine heaved out and looked deep down into the rug. Christian tried with all his might to comfort her and even attempted to put his arm around her but Satine, instead, got up from her seat and walked to the mirror on her vanity.

"Everyone's lonely sometimes…" Christian alleged, with a slight chuckle in his words. Satine turned to look at him as if he had just offended her, which, according to her, he had.

"Look, if your going to make fun of me for my problems then you can just leave!" Satine shout but it had turned to a small whisper as she folded her right arm under her left. Christian looked down at the floor.

"I am sorry, Your right," Christian apologized. "So please, tell me more," Christian looked back up at her. Satine smiled at herself in the mirror and turned back to Christian on the bed.

"I once thought I was in love, his name was Geurin, but he left me, for….for….Violette and you see I have never really been in love." Satine took a deep breath and looked at the floor. " No one has ever loved me before, and now I am left hurt from Geurin and Harold wants me to seduce an evil man named Harbin….." Satine trailed off in sadness. Christian looked at her dumbfounded.

"Harbin, Harbin the warrior? Why, he is not at all evil!" Christian exclaimed. Satine looked at him with horror.

"Well you obviously don't know him! He is evil and will do anything to have me but I won't have him….that's….that's not the love I want," Satine shouted once again as it turned into a slight whisper. Christian studied the top of hat and looked back up at her. "I just need something, someone, anything in my life that is not horrible," satine wiped away some stray tears. Christian walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and began to softly read it to her.

The Lovers   
  
The lovers say nothing.   
Love is the finest of the silences,   
the one that trembles most and is hardest to bear.   
The lovers are looking for something.   
The lovers are the ones who abandon,   
the ones who change, who forget.   
Their hearts tell them that they will never find.   
They don't find, they're looking.   
  
The lovers wander around like crazy people   
because they're alone, alone,   
surrendering, giving themselves to each moment,   
crying because they don't save love.   
They worry about love. The lovers   
live for the day, it's the best they can do, it's all they know.   
They're going away all the time,   
all the time, going somewhere else.   
They hope,   
not for anything in particular, they just hope.   
They know that whatever it is they will not find it.   
Love is the perpetual deferment,   
always the next step, the other, the other.   
The lovers are the insatiable ones,   
the ones who must always, fortunately, be alone.   
  
The lovers are the serpent in the story.   
They have snakes instead of arms.   
The veins in their necks swell   
like snakes too, suffocating them.   
The lovers can't sleep   
because if they do the worms ear them.   
  
They open their eyes in the dark   
and terror falls into them.   
  
They find scorpions under the sheet   
and their bed floats as though on a lake.   
  
The lovers are crazy, only crazy   
with no God and no devil.   
  
The lovers come out of their caves   
trembling, starving,   
chasing phantoms.   
They laugh at those who know all about it,   
who love forever, truly,   
at those who believe in love as an inexhaustible lamp.   
  
The lovers play at picking up water,   
tattooing smoke, at staying where they are.   
They play the long sad game of love.   
None of them will give up.   
The lovers are ashamed to reach any agreement.   
  
Empty, but empty from one rib to another,   
death ferments them behind the eyes,   
and on they go, they weep toward morning   
in the trains, and the roosters wake into sorrow.   
  
Sometimes a scent of newborn earth reaches them,   
of women sleeping with a hand on their sex, contented,   
of gentle streams, and kitchens.   
  
The lovers start singing between their lips   
a song that is not learned.   
And they go on crying, crying   
for beautiful life. 

Satine smiled at him and turned back o the mirror.

"Look at this, we have just met and you are already reading me love poems," Satine smiled, laughing slightly. "I don't even know your name," Satine looked back at Christian who smiled in return.

"Christian," Satine smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"Well, Christian, I suggest you leave before Harold comes….and do me a favor, never mention us talking," Christian's smiled faded from his face as he looked at her in disbelief. "No one is to ever figure out my problem and if they found out I had talked to you well then, Harbin might have you killed and I don't want that," Satine looked at him lovingly. Christian walked over to the doorway. Satine watched him through the mirror and saw that he was heartbroken and it hurt her, but what was she to do??

Christian took a deep breath and was about to walk out when something popped in his mind. He had no idea where it came from but when he tried ignoring it, it wouldn't leave his head. _My gift is my song!_ played over in his head. He turned back to face Satine. Satine turned around to face him and was beginning to get annoyed.

"Please, Just leave," She went after him, but Christian just stared at her making her stop. 

My Gift is my song

And this one is for you

And you can tell everybody

That this is your song 

An it may be quite simple but now that it's done

Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world

Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss

Some of these verses, well they got me quite cross

But the suns been kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse forgetting but these things I do

You seen I've forgotten if they are green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I ever seen!

And you can tell everybody

This is your song

And it may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

That I put down in words

How wonderful life is now your in the world!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review guys so that I will post more!! 

The Poem: The Lovers was written by: Jaime Sabines and Translated By: W.S. Merwin 


	4. The Baby of the Moulin Rouge

Christian suddenly awoke, bright and early, the next day. He rubbed his eyes and glanced around his lonely garret. He closed his eyes and laid himself back down onto his soft pillow, as he softly smiled to himself. Satine, was all that was on his mind, Satine. She was beautiful in his dream but when he had seen her in flesh she was more like a dream. Her hair truly was that excellent shade of red and her eyes truly were dazzling blue. He knew today was going to be a good day because Satine was in the world.

Christian took long deep breaths a reflected upon the night before, when he had been in her dressing room, and her graceful dance to that wild song. A fairly extravagant smile was upon his face now as the thoughts of Satine were embedded deep into his head. 

"Christian?" Some one called from above. Christian slightly opened one eye to peer at the immense hole in the ceiling. Satie was staring down at him, wearing a most joyous smile. Christian, annoyed from having been disturbed when thinking of his love, got up from his bed and walked over to the hole. He peered up at the whole bunch of Boho's and sighed.

"What?" Christian put his hands on his hips as Satie attempted to climb down the ladder only to stop half way in the middle so to be a little taller than Christian. 

"How did things go with you and…eh hem….Mademoiselle Satine?" Asked Satie, with all the other bohemians glaring down on them with eager faces. Christian smiled as his face turned bright red. He turned to his type writer and chuckled. He casually scratched the back of his head. 

"They went…ah…alright…" Christian faded off. The boho's looked around at each other and appointed Satie to be the one who asks why.

"What happened?" 

"Well, I met her in her dressing room and that's about it," Christian replied, smiling.

"And???" 

"And what?"

"Exactly!! And what??"

"Well, I, uh, read her this, uh, poem," Christian handed Satie a the folded papers and Satie took them cautiously. He slowly opened them up to reveal lovers heart written down into words. Quietly he read and all the while showed no emotion but was instead rather astounded.

"You read her this?" Satie asked, wearing an excited smile.

"Yes," Christian smiled as if proud of himself and quickly snatched the papers away from Satie. He put them back into his coat pocket and suddenly perked up. He got up from his seat and put on a black pair of slacks. He pulled a white shirt over himself and pulled the suspender straps over right and left shoulder. For the final touch, he placed his black hat upon his head, grabbed his coat and headed out the door without even a goodbye, let alone explanation, to the bohemians. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Satine held onto her vanity as if it were in her death grip. She clenched her teeth and breathed heavily, all the while closing her eyes. She hate this, it hurt her and almost felt as if her body was going to cave in. Her ribs would tighten up and her breath would become more shallow. Why were women subjected to such pain just o be beautiful? This she could never figure for herself, it was always such a puzzle. No, corsets were the puzzle. 

Marie tightly tied each and every string on Satine's corset, making quite sure that it was so tight that her slim waist shrunk to about a size 15. She knew the pain of it and often felt bad for Satine but yet it was such a small price to pay for a beautiful body.

Satine felt the blood rushing through her body. She still held on to the vanity and she forced herself to make her breaths more light and more short, so she Marie could soon finish. 

There was nothing more painful to Satine that this torture. It felt as it a vice had a hold of her and was squeezing every bit of life out. She tried to relax, she tried to ease the pain but nothing, nothing worked. 

At least soon, or so she hoped, it would all be over, well for today anyway. She would be able to dress and go down to Montmartre and mingle with the people, her favorite thing. Or perhaps she could read in the garden of the Moulin Rouge, she loved to do that as well. No, she just didn't feel like doing any of those this day. No, there was something else but she didn't know what. 

Marie heaved as she finished tying the last string on Satine's corset. Satine sighed with relief and turned around to finish dressing. She had picked out a lovely blue frock with a long, slender skirt and pale blue trimming. Marie helped her place it over top her tight body and tie that up as well. Satine placed blue heels on her feet and had Marie pulled her hair up into a bun with some hair in the back to cover he neck. She took a glance in the mirror at the smile at herself. A tune popped into her small head and she began to hum it.

She swiftly glided down the hall, smiling at everyone she passed, even Nini, who didn't appear to be happy as Satine. She headed across the dance floor and out into the world, where she was met by Jolie and Violette.

"Bonjour!!" Satine smiled at both her best friends.

"Bonjour, Satine" The girls both replied in unison. 

"Satine, Uh, what was with the handsome man in your dressing room?" Violette asked as the three girls linked arms, headed down the steps of the Moulin Rouge, and out into the garden.

"Wh….What do you mean? What man?" Satine looked at Viollette, trying to hid her thoughts about Christian who had actually been in her room the past night.

"What man?!?! You know!! The one with the black hair and the absolutely gorgeous smile!!" Violette exclaimed, causing the girls to pause in their tracks.

"Honestly, I don't were you get such ideas Violette!! I mean, I was with Harbin all night," Satine smiled as she pushed the girls into continuing their walk.

"No, Satine. Be honest with us. I saw him too," Jolie glared at Satine who had now lost her smile and was absolutely speechless. Satine let go of the girls arms and pranced off, quite offended by them and quite bothered.

Satine stalked out into the streets of Montmartre, not looking back. It was stupid of her to have let Christian stay!! Though, he was rather handsome and he did read her the beautiful poem. Satine paused in her tracks once again and shut her eyes. She slowly tilted her head back as if to look at the sky and smiled. When, suddenly, she felt the stiffness of someone's elbow go right into her back, causing her to open her eyes and slightly fall forwards. Annoyed, Satine slowly turned around the face the stranger.

Their eyes met and they were face to face.

Satine smiled and found herself blushing as her eyes moved from his face to the ground and back again and again. 

Christian smiled as he gently lifted Satine's hand into his and up to his mouth. His softly placed a tender kiss upon the porcelain hand of hers, making Satine quiver.

"Mademoiselle Satine, never thought I would be lucky enough to be graced by your presence in such a place," Christian looked deep into her eyes, but Satine turned away but found hard to resist not looking back at him.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but I must be on my way," Satine quickly replied, trying to cover up her secret feelings for him.

"Yes, well, it was a pleasure seeing you again," Christian smiled at her. Satine brushed past him and glanced back a final time. Christian looked down at the ground and he, too, smiled. He watched as his love graciously walked back into the glory that is The Moulin Rouge.

Satine soon caught up with her friends again, Jolie and Violette. They both smiled at her as she quickly walked past them. Jolie and Violette paced themselves steadily behind her, only to leave when they both met with their true loves, Geurin and Alexandre.

Satine watched all four of them pranced off into Montmartre and held herself. She leaned against the doors of the Moulin Rouge and smiled to herself. She was finally not going to be lonely anymore. Though, how was she to confront Christian about it and Harold? Satine began to realize, more and more, how she was beginning to feel like a school girl once more and she wouldn't let it bother her. She was finally in love and she felt unable to show it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Satine slowly glided down the hallway in the back of the Moulin Rouge. She held herself and couldn't stop smiling for it was finally her turn, her turn to love. She gazed around and new that she was finally going to be leaving this dreadful place that only sent lies out to those who came begging for them. 

Satine turned her head to the right in the eye view of one of many pictures that were once there at the big Moulin. The painting was that of a women holding a small baby in her snow white arms. The baby itself was made of wonderful tans, pinks, and blues of many shades. She smiled and stretched her hand out, longing to graze the baby's short tan arm. Satine gently rubbed the painting baby's arm and felt his smooth curves. When, just then, a noise struck Satine that was of no noise that was un familiar to her. She turned from the painting and followed the noise into the back room. Upon entering, Satine checked both hallways and when she was sure they were clear she entered the dark room.

A white lump was lying upon the desk. Satine cautiously went over to it and placed her hand upon it as if to inspect it's contents. She gently pulled away the soft fold of the blanket to reveal a pleasantly plump face casting his big beautiful eyes back at her. Satine gasped and picked the baby up into her arms. 

Satine hurriedly rushed the baby out of the room before a single soul could spot and question her. She jogged steadily all the way, up to her elephant. She pushed open the door and up the stairs so fast that she almost lost her footing. She was now breathing heavily and felt her eye lids getting heavy. The world around her started turning black and she could feel her chest tightening up. Her breathing became shallow and she felt her grip on the baby getting looser. Satine could no longer fight the pain inside her but refused to let go of the baby. Her knees below her got weak and Satine was forced to fall to the ground as she let out one…..last…..breath……


	5. The Best for Last

Satine slowly opened her eyes to a warm ray of sun smiling down on her. She gasped for breath and held up her hand to block the sun from hurting her weak eyes. She turned her head and grabbed the back of her neck to try and cover her pain that suddenly began to throb somewhere behind her. She let out a few desperate moans of pain as she let out deep heavy breaths.

Then, she heard some one coming closer to her. She carefully strained to open her eyes once more and catch a glimpse of the approaching figure. The person came up close to her side and took her hand. Satine let the warm hands comfort her and stay with her but it all ended to soon. The hands let go of hers but instead they reached over to turn her head to look at them straight into the eyes.

The person moved her head inch by inch to their direction, careful not to wake her or hurt her. Satine held her eyes open knowing that the person was to soon be revealed. The pain soared up and down her spine but Satine felt to weak to do anything about it. Satine's eyes now finally met the face of the one who had brought her here and it was none other than Christian himself. Satine forced a small smile on her face and closed her eyes again to try and relieve herself of the throbbing pain. Christian also smiled as he softly stroked her hair.

Christian sat down next to her and grabbed her hand once more. Even though Satine knew that Harold would be disappointed in her and that she knew she had to keep up her reputation, Satine let him keep the hold of her hand for truly she wanted it more than anything in the entirety of the world. Christian sat there only but a few short moments before getting back up to tend to Satine's baby, who had, in fact, puzzled Christian quite a bit. 

Satine opened her eyes once more to spy on Christian as a loving "father" to her new baby. Although she did not express it on her face, for she was to weak, inside she was smiling to herself. She couldn't believe that after all she had done in her life, God had graced her with such a loving being and another most caring one. How lucky she felt she was, having a baby that was truly a miracle and a man that loved her even though she pretended not to love him in return. 

After all, Christian had caught her when she fell on the steps just now and not to mention saved her baby's life. It was just how lucky she truly was…..he was there when she fell with her baby and he saved her, he saved her baby's life and her from probably a broken neck. 

It was so true, How wonderful life is now your in the world……

Satine thought as she slowly drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Christian held the soft baby in his arms. He smiled at it and studied the defiant work that God had surly done on this baby. He just held it there, making sure that it stayed asleep, at least long enough not to wake Satine. He glanced over at Satine on the bed and again smiled to himself for the most beautiful women was lying there, a women that lit up a women when entering it, a women that would even sing the rocks to sleep. Oh, how it hurt him to know that Satine did not love him in return. How could he love someone so much but she could not see it, or him, for what it was and take a chance. _Oh well_, He thought, _At least we are friends, I guess that's the most I could ask for_….. 

Christian turned his back to Satine and swayed the baby in his arms. He loved this baby and truly wished it to be his own. He marveled at the perfection of his porcelain skin and it's bright brown eyes and it's soft brown hair. It must not have been Satine's, however, because she had red hair and he did not and she had blue eyes and he still did not. _Where had the baby come from?? _He wondered.

Christian laid the baby down onto a mat made by him on the sofa. He checked to make sure that nothing would disturb the baby before turning back to Satine. He stroked her face and secretly pecked her forehead. He placed her hands over her stomach and grabbed his coat and hat, and placed them on himself. He gave one last glance at both Satine and the baby before turning to Satine's door and leaving, blowing a kiss to Satine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several hours later, Satine came to. She opened her eyes and raised herself to an upright position. She looked around the room in hopes of finding Christian but found not a soul except for the baby, who was peacefully resting on her sofa. She let out a small sigh and lost the smile from her face. She got up from her bed and walked over to her window of the big elephant and laid eyes upon Christian's garret, which was located directly ahead of her. The pain in her neck had resided and now Satine was feeling much better, and she was glad too. 

The baby stirred on the sofa, making Satine direct to it. She snatched the baby in her arms and swayed him back and forth. When, just then, something occurred to her. She hadn't named the baby yet, but what would she name him? Satine thought long and hard, all the while holding the baby, when something came across her eyesight. She had spotted something on her nightstand. Carefully, she placed the baby back on the sofa and cautiously stepped towards the object.

A note scribbled in black ink was left on top of it. Satine grabbed the note with excitement and read it carefully.

Mademoiselle Satine,

I suppose you noticed me in your elephant today and just wanted to let you know that I am praying that you will soon heal. You had quite a nasty spill today, just lucky I was there, right? Well, I left you something in hopes that it will make you feel at least the tiniest bit better. I hope to see you soon.

Christian

Satine smiled and placed the note back on the table. She quickly picked up the object, which she had discovered was a book, and flipped through the pages. The book was not only a book but a play written by a man named William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _Satine plopped herself down on the bed and began to read it.

She sat there nearly all night reading the book and never once was disturbed by the baby, but Satine often checked on him. When she had finished, tears had begun to fill her eyes.

"Oh, what a delightful story!" Satine exclaimed. She smiled and suddenly got an idea. She flipped back to the front with the names listed of all the characters. She read down the list: Hermia, Demetrius, Helena, Lysander…….Lysander…..Lysander. Satine wanted Lysander to be the name of her beloved new baby boy. She smiled and closed the book. She walked over and kissed Lysander on the forehead.

"Lysander, do you like that name? Lysander," Satine stroked the baby's head and wiped away more tears. She breathed deep and turned from her baby. 

Satine got herself ready for bed and pulled back the covers. She turned down the lights and nestled into the warmth of the layers of her blankets. She closed her eyes but before she could fall into slumber, a light shone in her eyes. Satine got up and walked over to her window, low and behold it was only the Moulin Rouge's lights. That was expected at this time a night, 3:00 am, because the men and dancers were still having the time of their life. 

Satine began to turn back to her bed when something caught her eye. She looked straight ahead and saw Christian peering back at her Elephant. Satine smiled and backed away, out of sight. How she wanted to love him, to be there with him on that cold night. She wanted to express her feeling towards him but found no way that she could. But there was always something for her, she didn't know what it was but there was something. God always worked in mysterious ways….

Sometimes the snow comes down in June 

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon 

I see the passion in your eyes 

Sometimes it's all a big surprise 

'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish 

You'd tell me this was love 

It's not the way I hoped or how I planned 

But somehow it's enough 

Satine peeked around the side but quickly turned back.

And now we're standing face to face 

Isn't this world a crazy place 

Just when I thought our chance had passed 

You go and save the best for last   


All of the nights you came to me 

When some silly girl had set you free 

You wondered how you'd make it through 

I wondered what was wrong with you   
  
'Cause how could you give your love to someone else 

And share your dreams with me 

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for 

Is the one thing you can't see   


And now we're standing face to face 

Isn't this world a crazy place 

Just when I thought our chance had passed 

You go and save the best for last   


Sometimes the very thing you're looking for 

Is the one thing you can't see   
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June 

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon 

Just when I thought our chance had passed 

You go and save the best for last   
  
You went and saved the best for last 

Satine sighed and walked back to her bed. She watched as Christian did the same. She laid her head on her pillow and smiled to herself.

When, outside of her elephant she heard a noise. Footsteps coming closer to her door and then the shaking of her doorknob.


End file.
